


A letter

by GabrielZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Voldemort is going to give Draco an impossible mission. So Draco decided to write a letter to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mini fic I wrote because the internet is shit.

Hey, 

Potter, if you read this, that means I’m dead. I’m fucking dead, Potter. I wonder how though. My guess is a killing curse, but it could be suicide, because I’m seriously thinking about it right now. 

Potter, I apologize for my unpleasant behavior for the past five years. I was selfish, arrogant, and maybe I’m still am. But you need to know that I never hate you. Merlin! To be completely honest, I had a crush on you. It was third year, and it was embarrassing. Blaise used it as a weapon to make me do his charm essay, good old time, eh?

Back to business, according to the ministry house of lords laws, if I die, you will be the one that are going to receive the Malfoy lordship. You are the black heir now, and my mother is a black. I beg you, please, in the name of Merlin to protect my mother. She is not a death eater, and she refused to bear the mark. I beg you to do anything necessary to protect her from the dark lord. Please. 

I hope this letter is enough to explain the necessary things. 

 

Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Heir of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy


End file.
